A common problem when preparing powdered mixes, such as infant formula, is the clumping effect that often occurs when a liquid is added to the powder. Many containers on the market, such as baby bottles, water bottles, drinking containers, salad dressing containers, gravy containers, and the like do not have openings large enough to insert a standard agitating device, such as a standard kitchen whisk. Because of this, the user is often left with clumps which can be unpleasant in taste and can often obstruct the drinking nozzle. Other inventions have attempted to solve this problem by creating a separate container with a built-in blending device. The finalized mix is then poured into the appropriate container for drinking. However, this not only adds additional costs, but is an additional appliance that must be thoroughly cleansed after each use. Other inventions provide for internal agitators, but the agitator must remain in the liquid until emptied. The present invention addresses and solves these problems.